


Calling from Planet Green Eyes, attack you

by Snearly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, chapter 1 was updated, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snearly/pseuds/Snearly
Summary: The only thing to describe this customer would be beautiful. Undeniably beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day at the coffee shop. About 4 people total (including the 2 employees) were in here - which was understandable since there was a lot of snow outside and people wouldn't want to go out in this weather.

You were busy sweeping the floors while your coworker, Lucy, was wiping the tables and talking about how her date with her boyfriend went last night. 

You would've thought it was cute how much Lucy and James talked about each other when the other wasn't in the vicinity but frankly, you're getting kind of tired of having nothing to say back because your love life isn't in full bloom like theirs (or blooming at all, for that matter). Mon-El was a bust. That didn't even lead you guys to go on a second date and Adam was a really sweet guy but he had issues of his own without you being involved in the equation.

The only relationship long enough to call a relationship was with Diana.

You guys were "dating" in high school and that's describing it loosely because making out in bathrooms and holding hands under the table were the only things you did until you both graduated and went your separate ways for college.

So, no. Definitely no romance for you at the moment.  

After you finally come out of your train of thoughts, you hear Lucy talking mid-sentence about the end of her date when the bell above the front door rings.

Since Lucy was closest to the register, you let her take care of the customer while you finished sweeping. 

This was your first mistake because as soon as you turned around and looked up to say hello to the customer with a friendly smile to follow up - you froze.

The only thing to describe this customer would be beautiful. Undeniably beautiful.

She was wearing all black with a little bit of a flushed face to contrast her pale skin. Her dark hair was in a high ponytail and her lips were coated in a deep red lipstick. She was the literally the pinnacle of walking confidence. It made you feel like you weren't even worthy to be in her presence but the thing that made you stop to hold your breath - were her eyes.

Green. You always did have a weakness for that color. 

Working at a coffee shop gave you the benefit of seeing a lot of attractive people day-in and day-out but looking at this person makes the others look oh so painstakingly average.

Her eyes were the kind of green that peeks through the blankets of snow outside and the kind of green that distracts you from everything else around....which is why you still haven't moved.

Staring at her felt like the only option while she walked past you to order a drink to-go. The only reason you snap out of it is when you hear Lucy calling your name to help make the order, which was weird because do you really need two people to make one drink? 

When you finally reach Lucy to help out; you hear her whisper, "Relax, Kar. Breath."

You side eye her and see the beginning of a knowing look on her face, which means she most definitely noticed the full minute of staring you did back there. _Perfect._  

Once you're both done making the drink, you look down at the cup and see 'Lena' written in cursive on the side.

It was pointless to call her name since there were only 3 other people in the coffee shop but you say it anyway.

After her name falls from your lips, you look up. 

You lock eyes with the girl,  _Lena_ , for what feels like hours until Lucy clears her throat and you remember what Lena was here for.

The coffee. _Right_.

You start to move forward to give her the cup and when it's finally in her hand she makes eye contact with you again and gives you a small smile.

(Something inside you flutters.)

She thanks you for the drink and with one last look, she leaves.

As soon as she disappears completely, you hear Lucy mutter something from behind you. 

"And people tell me, James and I are gross?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is my first time writing fanfic and I always had a soft spot for coffee shop AUs. Major respect to actual fanfic writers because this actually took me a lot of time to try to get it to sound decent enough to not cringe.
> 
> bonus points if you know the title ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Tumblr: sneology


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day

Another person.

She came here with **another person.**

Instead of being happy that she actually came back, you focus on the part where the person that she came with has his arm around her shoulder. But that's not what bothers you. No - her arm around _his_ waist is what bothers you.

It's just your luck.

Of course she would have a boyfriend. Why wouldn't someone as stunning as her have someone attractive (though not as much because that beard isn't really working for you) to go home to? She never even gave you a reason to think she was something other than straight in the first place.

Alex did constantly say your gaydar wasn't up to par so you should've known.  

In fact, knowing that she had a boyfriend shouldn't even be bothering you at all. You met her less than 24 hours ago and didn't even say two words to her for Rao sake!

After what seemed like an eternity to you, the guy finally puts his arm down from around Lena so you could actually focus on something other than them.

Apparently you're not the only one that noticed your lack of attention because when you do focus again, you see that the customer that is currently at the counter looks mildly pissed off.

When you are done mentally scolding yourself and actually finish ringing up the customers' order; you call for the next in line.

And who, do you wonder, were the next in line? The two people you were just moping about, of course.

Now that you see Lena up close, your eyes start to wander. She looks different than from yesterdays business attire. Her hair is still in a ponytail but her outfit is more casual, and that low cut tank top is doing wonders for her... in a completely nonpredatory way because you respect women just as much as you love them. 

While, you continue to gawk, the guy she came with starts speaking. You barely make out the end of his order so in a matter of seconds you jot down what you're only 50% sure his order was then you turn your head to her again. 

She still hasn't said a word. She's doing what you were doing the second she walked in: staring.

But at _you_. 

The feeling is mutual of course, why wouldn't it be? But her staring feels like something different. Like she's trying to figure you out but hasn't got a clue if it's right or wrong. 

In a span of 5 secs it's gone though, and she relays her drink order.

It looks like she's about to say something else and you wait with bated breath for it but before she does, the guy asks how much it is. 

You clear your throat and say the total and once he gives you the money, you ask for the name. 

Lena, she answers. 

You look at her and let loose a little smile before saying that you were actually asking for his.

She lifts her eyebrow at you but before she can comment, the guy voices that it's Jack. 

You busy yourself with writing the names on the cups while they leave the counter to take a sit and wait. 

You fortunately (or unfortunately) didn't have to make the drinks because another customer walked in so Lucy handed the drinks over to the couple when she was finished making them. 

When the last customer leaves the counter you absentmindedly go in search of Lena and see that her and her boyfriend, Jack, actually stayed and are now drinking and talking quietly near the windows on the other side of the cafe. 

Jack is facing towards you so you can't see her face at all but you do see him looking up at you every so often. 

You would be flattered that you got his attention but your mind is kind of on his girlfriend so you give it no thought. 

About 10 minutes later, they get up. 

Your mood visibly deflates when you realize that they are going to leave and there is nothing you can do to stop them. Not that you would have a reason to, anyways. 

You catch one glimpse of green flashing in your direction before she's heading out the door. Same as yesterday. What you didn't notice until Jack starts talking to you, is that he didn't leave with Lena. 

"You know you could've just asked her" he suggested lightly after ordering a muffin to-go. 

"Asked her what?" you question while giving him his change and a blueberry muffin. 

"For her number." 

You must look like a deer caught in headlights because you have no response to what he just said. 

He just shrugs as he turns around to exit and adds over his shoulder, "she's not oblivious to someone staring at her, but she's also not sneaky enough to hide the fact that she was staring too.., but maybe that's just me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo I added something. I'm having supercorp withdraws (or just Lena withdraws) so yeah
> 
> I'm definitely new to this so criticism is good if you have any. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> \- C


	3. Chapter 3

You're working the late shift today which isn't bad. After 6pm, only the occasional customer comes in and right now it's 8pm so you've been alone for a while.

Having no customers to serve; you've been doing the closing procedures to occupy your time.

You cleaned the front of the shop 30 minutes ago and the last person who came in ordered to-go so there was no need to clean the tables again. The coffee beans that were spilled on the ground from this mornings' shift have already been swept away and you just finished preparing the batter for tomorrows' cookies so all there was to do now is wait for 9:00 to approach so you could leave. 

While waiting, your mind starts to wander. 

You think about your friends. 

You think about Alex and how happy she is with Maggie. You think about Winn and how happy he is with Lyra. You think about J'onn and how happy he is with M'gann. You also think about how you're the only one not happy with someone else and yet you could be.

With Lena. 

You see her a lot now. Not how you want to of course, because seeing someone for only 10 minutes a day couldn't be counted as anything spectacular but yet here you are, thinking about her as if you know anything about her outside of her coffee order. 

She's been coming here for about 2 weeks now and you wish you had the courage to actually ask for her number like her friend told you to, but thinking you're going to do something and actually doing that are two different things.

You do try, though.

You try a lot but looking into those green eyes and forcing your mouth to make a full sentence is hard enough as it is without putting your heart on the line and asking for something as simple as her phone number. 

_So you don't._

You don't, and every time she leaves, you lose more confidence to do it the next day. Which is stupid because shouldn't it be doing the exact opposite and make you want to ask even more?  Apparently not. 

She's just so beautiful. Whenever you see her you think about how she's the human embodiment of Starlight: both glistening and quiet in nature. And maybe _that_ alone is why you can't do it. 

You're just average you. Nothing special there. 

You're still in your train of thought when you hear a throat clear (it's kind of sad how much this keeps happening). 

As you look up, you see Lena. 

Lena's here... at 8 at night, looking completely and utterly exhausted. She has a tired smile on her face with her hair stuffed under a blue beanie. You never thought anyone looked so cute. 

 

"Earth to Kara?"

"Sorry! Your usual?" You ask, snapping out of it. 

"Yes please." She answers. 

"Coming right up!" As you turn around to start making her drink, you hear her start talking again. 

"I see that you're pretty busy right now."  

You laugh. "yeah! so many customers, so little time.." you respond over your shoulder.  

She doesn't say anything else after that so you continue to make her drink with the coffee machine being the only background noise. 

After it's finished, you head back over to her and take her money. 

When you give her the drink you make a split second decision and say what's been going over in your head for the past few minutes. "So uh this is new.. you being at the cafe at night.." 

She looks caught off guard from the statement but offers a reply anyway.  "Yes, well work kept me longer than expected so I needed something to hold me off until I get home."  

You nod your head at her and you think this is the end of the conversation but then she announces randomly, "you weren't here this morning..." 

Your mouth opens up a little bit; surprised. 

It's a solid 3 seconds with you both just staring at each other before her eyebrow inches up and you sputter out "um.. yeah, one of my coworkers asked and I couldn't say no, so here I am!" You gesture awkwardly around yourself. 

She still has her eyebrow lifted up when she responds without breaking eye contact.  

"Here you are..."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of July 19th, I changed chapter 1 to be more in tune with the other chapters. 
> 
> hope you like this one. 
> 
> (its not finished, don't worry)
> 
> -C


End file.
